


Die for you

by Gangstakaashi



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, bean et elfo doivent faire leur deuil, luci meurt (sorry)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstakaashi/pseuds/Gangstakaashi
Summary: Luci n'est plus immortel. Et cela a des conséquences. De lourdes conséquences. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à affronter ça si tôt, et pourtant...





	Die for you

“Luci, nan !”

L’espace d’une seconde, le monde s’arrêta de tourner. Au milieu des cris, des martèlements métalliques des épées, des hennissements furieux des chevaux, Elfo se figea. A quelques pas de lui, Luci venait de s’effondrer.

“Bean, Luci est blessé !” s’écria l’elfe, cherchant désespérément son amie des yeux, son regard empli de panique. Il aperçut au loin un flash de cheveux blancs au milieu de la bataille, mais la princesse était trop loin de lui pour l’entendre au dessus du vacarme du combat.

Elfo sentit son coeur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu’une terreur glaçante s’emparait de lui. Encore pire que celle qu’il avait ressentie lorsqu’ils avaient été attaqués. Encore pire que cette fois où il était mort. C’était pire que tout. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour déjà ressenti un tel effroi.

L’un des hommes qui les avaient pris en embuscade se jeta sur lui, son épée levée devant lui, et ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose de terriblement cruel. Il était là pour tuer.

Elfo dressa son poignard au dessus de lui pour parer le coup qui lui arrivait, et il ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Il avait bien moins de force que cet homme. Il parvint à éviter d’être blessé, mais le choc le fit tomber à la renverse, et il hoqueta de douleur alors que son dos rencontrait brusquement le sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de graviers.

Son premier réflexe fut alors de chercher son arme, pour se défendre face au prochain coup. S’il n’était plus armé, il n’avait aucune chance. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Elfo releva les yeux pour voir ce qu’il se passait, et il découvrit que son assaillant s’était retourné vers Pendergaste qui, avec Bean et une poignée d’autres chevaliers, faisait front.

Ils faisaient tous route vers une village à quelques jours de marche de Dreamland, où Bean avait été envoyée pour une mission diplomatique par son père, qui désespérait de lui trouver une occupation officielle qui la forcerait à se tenir enfin tranquille. Cela faisait une journée et demi qu’ils étaient partis lorsqu’ils avaient été attaqués, au détour d’une forêt, par un groupe armé qui avait apprit, d’une façon ou d’une autre, qu’une princesse et sa délégation passeraient par là. Ils les avaient attendus, et lorsqu’ils les avaient vus, ils avaient attaqué. Ils étaient une quinzaine, espérant les déposséder de suffisamment de richesses, en les massacrant au passage.

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

Elfo tremblait, encore sur le sol, sa main serrée sur son poignard si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. La première fois qu’il avait vu la guerre, il n’avait pas vraiment comprit de quoi il s’agissait. Il était encore ignorant des horreurs du monde en dehors de Elfwood. Il réalisait combien sa vie au royaume des elfes avait été aseptisée. Aujourd’hui, il pouvait dire sans retenue qu’il haïssait toute cette violence, et l’appât du gain, qui poussait les gens au pire dans un monde où la pauvreté était reine.

Soudain, un gémissement lui parvint, et il tourna la tête.

“Luci !” glapit-il en rampant jusqu’à son ami, quelques mètres plus loin. “Luci, tu vas bien ?”

Le démon était étendu, immobile. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés. Il semblait souffrir. Ses mains étaient plaquées contre son flanc droit, et entre ses doigts coulait un liquide noirâtre. “Je pète la forme” répondit-il avec difficulté, forçant un sourire sarcastique.

Une affreuse odeur de poussière et de sang saisit Elfo à la gorge, et c’était comme si elle se muait en une mélasse épaisse qui venait tapisser sa trachée pour l’empêcher de respirer.

“Tiens bon” dit-il, et son intonation était celle d’un ordre fébrile. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son chapeau pour le presser contre la blessure de Luci. Ce dernier grimaça, et sa plainte de douleur s’évanouit dans les cris alentours.

Elfo jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, pour voir que les autres continuaient à jouer de leurs épées. Ils avaient l’air en souffrance, essoufflés. Ils étaient peu face à leurs assaillants, mais ils en avaient déjà fait tomber plusieurs. Il retourna son attention sur Luci. Le démon avait les yeux à moitié clos, et semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

“Bordel, ça fait un mal de chien !” cracha-t-il alors qu’un violent spasme venait agiter tout son corps.

“Ça va aller” couina Elfo, sa voix tremblante et mal assurée. Et il ne savait pas trop s’il essayait de rassurer Luci, ou lui-même. Il était terrifié. Au bord de l’évanouissement. Il paniquait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il était seul. Les autres étaient bien trop occupés pour se préoccuper de ce qui était en train d’arriver ici. Si seulement Bean pouvait les rejoindre.

_Luci n’était plus immortel._

Ce constat le frappa de plein fouet. Jusqu’à maintenant, ils n’avaient jamais vraiment eu à se préoccuper de sa sécurité, puisqu’ils savaient pertinemment qu’en tant que démon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Mais aujourd’hui, la situation avait changée.  
  
Luci avait abandonné son immortalité. Pour lui. Pour le ramener à la vie, et les sortir, Bean et lui, de l’Enfer. Et il était blessé. Et ça avait l’air vraiment grave, et Elfo ne savait pas quoi faire. Si seulement ce maudit démon avait fait plus attention! Il continuait d’appuyer contre la blessure, de toutes ses forces, dans l’espoir d’empêcher le sang de s’écouler hors du corps de son ami. Il savait que c’était la chose à faire dans ce genre de situation. Il fallait d’abord arrêter hémorragie, avant de se préoccuper d’autre chose. Mais il avait l’effroyable impression que ses efforts étaient vains.  
  
Il n’entendait plus le combat qui faisait rage derrière eux. Il n’entendait plus que les battements erratiques de son coeur, qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme un compte à rebours. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Luci mourir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir !  
  
“Elfo.”  
  
La voix du démon le sortit brusquement de sa transe, et il baissa les yeux vers lui, pour croiser son regard. Il avait l’impression que le brillant de ses grands yeux se ternissait.  
  
“Ça va aller,” répéta-t-il, parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre.  
  
“Tu l’as déjà dit,” souligna Luci. “Et… honnêtement, je crois que tu as tort. Comme d’hab’.”  
  
“La ferme” ordonna Elfo. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Et que Luci reste pareil à lui-même, même dans un moment comme celui-là lui donnait envie de hurler. “Je t’interdis de mourir!”  
  
Luci toussa, et quelques gouttes de sang s’écrasèrent sur les joues d’Elfo, penché au dessus de lui. “Comme si j’allais écouter un de tes ordres.” Son souffle était sifflant, et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Elfo sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas. Quelque chose faiblissait.  
  
Il raffermit la pression, et la douleur sembla réveiller Luci.  
  
“Tu me fait mal, crétin !”  
  
“M’en fiche ! Je vais pas te laisser mourir comme ça !”  
  
Luci gloussa, et Elfo fronça les sourcils. “Ouais, c’est pas vraiment comme ça que j’espérais y passer…” avoua le démon. “J’espérais un peu partir en faisant quelque chose de cool. Comme en mettant le feu à un orphelinat, ou en fumant un joint au bras d’une belle fille. C’est dommage.”  
  
“Tu. Ne vais pas. Mourir.” Répéta Elfo, sévère. “Bean !”  
  
Il tourna à nouveau la tête. Il avait besoin d’elle. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça tout seul.

“Il y a-… Il y a encore plein de choses qu’on doit faire ensemble !” continua Elfo. Il fallait qu’il parle, pour que Luci reste concentré sur lui, et qu’il ne s’endorme pas. “Je suis sûr que tu as encore plein d’idées pour corrompre Bean. Et il y a la taverne, tu peux pas l’abandonner. Tu avais dit que c’était ton rêve d’empoisonner les gens à petit feu. Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton rêve!” Elfo avait l’impression que c’était lui qui était en train de mourir. C’était comme si son coeur était prit dans un étaux, et qu’on le serrait, serrait! Il avait le souffle court, il avait froid et chaud à la fois. Il voyait flou, et il ne savait si c’était la faute des larmes ou de essoufflement. “Tu… tu dois rester avec nous!”  
  
“Elfo !”  
  
La voix de Bean lui parvint enfin, et un souffle d’espoir s’insuffla en lui. La princesse était en train de dégager son épée du torse d’un homme. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, et ses cheveux collaient à son visage dans un mélange de sueur et d’hémoglobine. Elle croisa son regard, et sembla comprendre que quelque chose n’allait pas. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Luci, et l’horreur apparut sur son visage.  
  
Elfo vit ses lèvres bouger, mais fut incapable de comprendre ce qu’elle disait. Elle ne parla pas assez fort, ou bien à nouveau, il avait perdu pieds dans la réalité, et n’entendait plus rien.  
  
“Elfo.” Il sentit une petite main saisir son poignet, et il vit que Luci le fixait intensément, en serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait encore. “Prends soin de Bean pour moi, ok ? Assure-toi qu’elle fasse toujours le mal. Rien que le mal.”  
  
“Pas question! !” s’offusqua Elfo. “Je ne pousserai jamais Bean à faire le mal. C’est ton job, ça. Et tu vas continuer à le faire à la perfection, comme toujours. Tu vas continuer à nous entraîner dans les pires situations, à nous faire boire jusqu’à ce qu’on ne sache plus marcher droit. Et tu vas continuer à te moquer de moi tout le temps parce qu-”  
  
Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot, et tout à coup, il n’était plus capable de retenir ses larmes. Il appuyait contre la blessure, mais le sang n’arrêtait toujours pas de couler entre ses doigts, et la main que Luci avait serrée autour de son poignet était froide, tellement froide…  
  
“-parce que c’est ce que font les amis…” termina-t-il. Il renifla bruyamment, et ses larmes tombaient maintenant en pluie sur ses poings pour ruisseler dans la marre de sang qui se formait à ses genoux. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça…  
  
Luci soupira. “Ça va aller.” Son corps tremblait, de froid ou parce que ses forces le quittaient dangereusement vite. “Je retourne à ma place, en Enfer. Eh! Finalement, c’est pas si mal.”  
  
“Pas si mal !?” s’emporta Elfo.  
  
Mais avant qu’il ne puisse continuer, Luci le coupa. “Enfin, ça veut dire que je ne pourrai plus vous voir. Jusqu’à ce que vous mourriez à votre tour, j’veux dire. Parce que vous allez clairement tous les deux en Enfer. Mais… ça va me manquer.”  
  
“T’es un crétin” gémit Elfo, entre deux sanglots.  
  
“Tu t’es r’gardé ?” répondit Luci dans un souffle.  
  
Un hurlement s’éleva. “Luci !” Bean courrait vers eux. Tous leurs assaillants étaient au sol. Les chevaliers étaient sur leurs genoux, reprenant leur souffle. Et Bean se précipitait vers eux, manquant de glisser sur l’herbe à plusieurs reprises.  
  
“Dis à Bean que ça a été un plaisir de la corrompre.”  
  
Luci ferma finalement les yeux. La pression qu’il exerçait autour du poignet d’Elfo s’affaiblit, jusqu’à disparaître complètement, et son bras tomba, inerte.  
  
“Non !” s’écria Elfo. “Arrête Luci, t’endors pas !”  
  
Bean tomba à genoux à côté de lui, haletante, trempée de sueur. Elle se pencha sur Luci, et appuya une main tremblante sur sa poitrine. “Luci, réponds-moi ! Réponds-moi j’t’en prie !”  
  
Aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Sous sa main, Bean ne sentait rien. Pas de respiration, pas de battement de coeur.  
  
_Rien_.  
  
Sa vue se brouilla de larmes, ses épaules se mirent à trembler violemment. Elle réprima un hoquet d’horreur, alors qu’un sanglot l’empêchait de parler.  
  
“Bean..” murmura Elfo. Doucement, à contre coeur, il cessa d’appuyer contre la blessure qui fendait le côté de leur ami. Il laissa ses bras retomber contre ses cuisses, et il baissa la tête. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Celui de Luci. Il sentit son coeur se serrer de la plus douloureuse des façons. Jamais auparavant il n’avait ressenti de chose si douloureuse et insurmontable. Pas même lorsqu’il avait apprit que Bean avait ramené sa mère à la vie au lieu de lui.  
  
A côté de lui, Bean pleurait, et elle répétait le prénom de Luci, encore et encore, comme une prière. Mais ce n’était pas comme si Dieu aurait pitié de sa peine envers un démon.  
  
“Il peut pas être mort,” sanglota-t-elle. “Luci, t’avais dit que tu serais mon démon pour toute l’éternité. Tu l’avait _dit_, alors t’as pas le droit de mourir !”  
  
Elle se courba en avant, se recroquevillant sur elle-même jusqu’à ce que son front repose sur ses genoux, et elle pleura de plus belle.  
  
Mêlée à la sienne, la peine de Bean vibrait dans le coeur d’Elfo. Elle irradiait de son corps, dévastatrice. Bean était dévastée. Ils l’étaient. Quelque chose s’était brisé, qui ne serait jamais réparé. Ils restèrent là un long moment, jusqu’à ce que leurs larmes se tarissent; jusqu’à ce que Pendergaste parvienne enfin à convaincre Bean de se relever et de rebrousser chemin jusqu’à Dreamland. Le trajet du retour fut le plus long qu’ils aient jamais connu.

* * *

  
“Bean, on doit y aller.”  
  
Prostré dans entrebâillement de porte de la chambre de la princesse, Elfo attendit une réponse, ou une réaction quelconque de la part de son amie. Bean était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, et regardait dehors. Elle portait une robe noire, et ses fidèles bottes qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, mais de là où il se trouvait, Elfo ne parvenait pas à voir de quoi il s’agissait. Elle ne lui répondit pas. C’était presque comme si elle ne l’avait même pas entendu, perdue dans ses pensées.  
  
“Bean.. ?” répéta Elfo, timidement, en faisant un pas dans la chambre. Le son de ses petites chaussures résonna dans le silence pesant.  
  
Cela faisait trois jours que Luci était mort. Et aujourd’hui avaient lieu ses funérailles, organisées avec soin par Zog, comme il l’avait fait pour Elfo, à l’époque. Sauf que cette fois, il n’était pas question de ramener leur ami à la vie en allant le chercher en Enfer. Luci était parti pour de bon, et Bean semblait ne pas réussir à s’en remettre.  
  
Elle n’avait pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis leur retour. Elle avait passé tout son temps perchée là, sur la fenêtre. A boire, seule et silencieuse. Elle avait les yeux rouges d’avoir trop pleuré, mais à cet instant, elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait l’air simplement perdue dans des pensées trop sombres et trop profondes pour être partagées.  
  
Elfo était inquiet pour elle, tant et si bien qu’il parvenait à peine à se concentrer sur sa propre douleur. C’était peut-être mieux. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Vraiment pas. Ces trois derniers jours lui avaient semblé un peu hors de la réalité. Il y avait un silence invivable tout autour de lui, à chaque instant. Et c’était l’absence de Luci qui le causait. Lui et ses remarques acerbes, cyniques et désinvoltes, manquaient.  
  
Elfo réalisait que sans lui, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Bean ne serait plus jamais la même, et lui non plus. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas connus pendant si longtemps, mais ce temps avait changé leurs vies. Luci les avait marqués, et même maintenant ils ne seraient jamais libérés de son emprise.

C’était ce qui arrivait lorsqu’un être cher disparaissait. On se rappelait, incapables d’oublier, mais un vide immense restait. Parce qu’il y avait une marque, mais plus rien de concret. Rien à quoi se raccrocher. Et quelque chose brûlait dans la poitrine d’Elfo, qui lui faisait mal et bloquait son souffle. Le manque de quelqu’un était sans doute l’une des douleurs les plus horribles à endurer.

“Ça me fait vraiment trop bizarre…” murmura Bean, si bas qu’Elfo n’était même pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

Le fait qu’elle parle l’incita à avancer encore vers elle. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il tordait ses doigts, nerveusement, en regardant le sol alors qu’il s’approchait d’elle. Bean ne le regardait toujours pas, ses grands yeux bleus toujours portés vers le lointain. De là où il était maintenant, Elfo pouvait voir ce qu’elle tenait, et il s’agissait d’un joint. Roulé, prêt à l’emploi.

Il haussa d’abord un sourcil, perplexe, avant de réaliser que seul Luci fumait ces choses. Enfin, avant…

“De plus entendre sa voix, c’est… bizarre. Il avait toujours son mot à dire sur tout et maintenant… je sais pas, c’est juste trop silencieux.”

Elfo se mordit la lèvre. La voix de Bean était tellement lourde qu’il en avait mal au coeur. Sa douleur perçait dans chacun de ses mots, poignante et terrible. Et elle avait raison. Le silence avec lequel leur ami les avaient laissé était insupportable. Parfois, Elfo se surprenait à parler tout seul, lorsqu’il était chez lui -chez eux, dans la petite maisonnette qu’il partageait avec Luci- pour combler le silence, parce qu’il lui était si insurmontable.

“Ça me rend folle, ce silence” continua Bean, plus fort. Avec colère. “J’ai l’impression d’entendre des voix.”

Elle baissa les yeux vers le joint qu’elle tenait, et le fit rouler entre ses doigts, pensive. Ses yeux brillaient, comme si elle allait pleurer, mais malgré tout sa voix resta claire lorsqu’elle parla encore, sans la moindre trace d’un sanglot étouffé.

“Des fois, la nuit, quand j’arrivais pas à pioncer, on s’asseyait là tous les deux et on fumait. J’veux dire, mon truc c’est plutôt l’alcool, mais les feuilles de Luci me faisaient un truc au cerveau et je dormais vachement mieux après…”

Elle marqua une pause, et en soupira. Elle leva le joint vers son visage, comme pour l’examiner plus attentivement, et puis elle baissa le bras à nouveau, sa main s’enfonçant légèrement dans l’épais jupon de sa robe.

“Et puis on parlait. Luci était un étrangement bon confident, pour un démon. J’avais l’impression de pouvoir tout lui dire…”

Dans d’autres circonstances, si tout avait été normal, Elfo aurait pu être jaloux d’entendre ça. Cela aurait pu le vexer d’apprendre que Bean passait des moments si intimes avec Luci, et lui confiait des choses dont lui ne savait rien. Il aurait pu être vert de jalousie envers le démon. Mais maintenant, il ne l’était pas. Pas même un tout petit peu. Il était simplement triste pour Bean, qu’elle ait perdu ça. Ce n’était peut-être pas grand chose, mais cela semblait représenter tellement pour elle.

“Parfois, il venait se coucher avec moi”, avoua Elfo. “Je crois qu’il pensait que je ne m’en rendais pas compte, mais ça arrivait qu’il vienne dans ma chambre, des fois. Et il se roulait en boule comme un chat au pied de mon lit. Il avait toujours disparu au moment où je me réveillais le matin, mais je sais qu’il le faisait.”

Et Elfo aimait beaucoup ça, il devait l’admettre. Il n’en avait jamais parlé. Pour être honnête, il voulait garder ça pour peut-être faire chanter Luci, un jour. Ou lui mettre la honte, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais au final, c’était surtout quelque chose d’agréable qu’il n’avait pas envie de perdre si le démon apprenait qu’il savait.

Maintenant, sa chambre lui semblait bien vide. Leur maison toute entière lui semblait bien vide. Tout était froid là-bas, et Elfo essayait d’y passer le moins de temps possible.

“Il avait beau dire qu’il n’en était pas un, il se comportait vraiment comme un chat.” Bean pouffa, et Elfo se sentit soulagé de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres, aussi infime fut-il.

Il sourit alors à son tour. “C’est clair.”

Bean pinça les lèvres; son visage était plein de tristesse à nouveau. Elle rangea le joint dans le petit coffre au bord de sa fenêtre, et elle se leva. Il fallait qu’ils y aillent. On les attendait pour les funérailles, durant lesquelles la princesse devrait prononcer un autre éloge funèbre. Ce serait sans doute aussi douloureux que lorsque c’était Elfo qu’ils avaient enterré. Mais différent.

Bean pria un instant pour ne plus jamais avoir à enterrer personne; pour ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir une telle souffrance.

“Allons-y.” dit-elle finalement, et elle dépassa Elfo pour sortir de sa chambre. L’elfe lui emboîta le pas, le coeur serré.

Alors qu’ils descendaient les escaliers, la voix de Bean s’éleva à nouveau. “A ton avis, c’est quoi son enfer personnel, à Luci ?”

Elfo cilla, un peu surprit. Il ne s’attendait pas à cette question, mais après réflexion, il se dit qu’elle était assez pertinente. Luci était mort, et il allait en Enfer. Mais plus en temps que démon : en tant que damné. Cette pensée n’était pas très réjouissante. Mais oui, la question pouvait se poser. Quelle était la scène que Luci serait contraint de regarder, encore et encore jusqu’à la fin des temps, pour le torturer ?

“ Je crois que Luci a fait son lot de mauvaises actions dans sa vie, alors ça pourrait être n’importe quoi…” songea Elfo.

“C’est pas très encourageant…” souffla Bean, et Elfo hocha la tête. Ça ne l’était pas du tout…

Il espérait que Luci ne souffrait pas trop. Même s’il devait souffrir. C’était le but de l’Enfer, n’est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu’en tant qu’ancien démon, il aurait un traitement de faveur ? Quoique vu la façon dont il s’était enfui de l’Enfer la dernière fois, il y avait de sérieux doutes à avoir.

Ces pensées n’étaient définitivement pas les plus positives…

C’était tellement injuste. Malgré sa condition, Luci avait fait des choses bien pour eux. Pour les sauver. Et plus d’une fois… Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se termine comme ça…

Ils s’arrêtèrent à l’entrée du château. Au bas des marches, le carrosse les attendaient. Odval et Zog étaient là, et le roi semblait les attendre avec une patience que Bean ne lui connaissait pas. Voir sa fille souffrir semblait débloquer des choses inattendues chez lui.

Bean et Elfo les rejoignirent, et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à monter dans la voiture, Zog posa une main sur l’épaule de sa fille. Elle s’arrêta pour le regarder.

“Je suis désolé que ton chat soit mort.” Dit Zog, et il sonnait sincère. Profondément.

Bean détourna le regard. Elle n’était pas prête à faire face à tellement de sincérité dans les yeux de son père. C’était bizarre, alors que leur relation était d’habitude si tendue. Elle n’était pas émotionnellement disponible pour faire face à ça. Elle entra dans la cabine, et se laissa retomber maladroitement sur la banquette, entravée dans sa robe. Elfo s’assit en face d’elle, gardant toujours un oeil sur elle, pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. Aussi bien qu’elle pourrait aller dans un moment pareil.

“Allons enterrer mon chat” souffla la princesse, amère. Et, le coude appuyé contre la fenêtre, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Zog et Odval échangèrent un regard tracassé.

Il fallait du temps à Bean pour se remettre. Elle serait comme ça pendant un long moment, sûrement. Lorsque c’était Elfo qui était mort, c’était différent. Elle venait de retrouver sa mère, et puis ensuite, tout s’était enchaîné tellement vite. La chute du royaume, sa fuite vers Maru, et tout le reste… elle avait à peine eu le temps de pleurer la perte de son ami.

Cette fois, elle avait tout le temps pour faire son deuil. Et c’était dur de n’avoir rien d’autre pour lui occuper l’esprit, parce qu’elle était toujours ramenée à la douloureuse réalité qui l’accablait.

Le carrosse s’ébranla, et les chevaux qui le tiraient partirent au trot pour rejoindre le cimetière. Zog et Odval se mirent à parler dans leur coin, d’affaire du royaume, et Elfo fixait Bean, mal à l’aise et triste. Il ne supportait vraiment pas de la voir ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au cimetière. Peu de gens assistèrent à la cérémonies. Luci avait connu, et été apprécié, de bien moins de monde qu’Elfo. Il y avait quelques habitués de sa taverne, Kissy était venue aussi. La prêtresse, bien entendu. Il y avait Tess, Zog, Odval, Sorcerio. Et puis Elfo, et Bean.

L’office fut simple. Bean dit quelques mots, sans trop s’étaler, comme elle l’avait fait la première fois. Aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvaient savoir ou comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait, alors à quoi bon s’épancher dans un discours à rallonge.

En une petite heure, la cérémonie était pliée, et tout le monde était reparti. Cela avait semblé court, et cruellement long à la fois. Mais mêmes cent heures n’auraient pu rendre un hommage correcte à Luci.

Bean avait demandé quelques minutes supplémentaires à son père, qui lui avait accordées. Il était allé l’attendre dans le carrosse, et la princesse était restée là, avec Elfo, devant la croix qu’ils avaient érigée pour leur ami.

“Tu crois que c’est mal venu de l’avoir enterré dans un cimetière ?” demanda Bean. “C’est un démon après tout, et les cimetières sont des endroits sacrés… tu crois qu’il aurait préféré la fausse commune ? Il avait aimé la fausse des pestiférés…”

Elfo haussa les épaules. “Je n’aurais pas aimé qu’on le jette dans la fausse commune…”

“Ouais, moi non plus…”

Ils restèrent en silence, à fixer la croix. Le temps semblait s’étendre et se tordre autour d’eux. Il aurait pu s’écouler une minute comme une autre heure. Le vent faisait bruire leurs vêtements, et ramenait les cheveux de Bean dans sa figure. Elle s’en fichait.

Ils auraient aimé que Luci soit là. Il aurait rendu tout ça moins bizarre. A eux deux, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire maintenant.

“Tu sais,” commença Elfo, doucement. “Avant de mourir, Luci m’a demandé de veiller sur toi. Et il m’a dit de te dire que ça avait été un plaisir de te corrompre. Et que ça lui manquerait, de passer du temps avec nous...”

La princesse ne sembla pas réagir à ce que son ami venait de lui dire, le regard figé, le visage vide d’expressions. Ses yeux étaient sévèrement cernés, et son teint était plus gris que d’habitude. Mais cela ne dura que quelques instants. Rapidement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et son nez se fronça. Elle renifla, ne quittant pas la croix du regard. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et d’autres suivirent.

En silence, elle s’approcha, et sans prévenir, avec une force qui sortait de nul part, elle saisit la croix en pierre et la souleva. Elfo ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué.

“B- Bean !” s’écria-t-il. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais !?”

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Avec quelques difficultés tout de même, car ce truc devait peser une tonne, elle parvint à retourner la croix, et elle la replanta dans le sol. Elle était à l’envers désormais, et jurait avec les autres.

La princesse recula pour revenir près d’Elfo, haletant légèrement, et elle passa ses mains sur ses joues pour en essuyer les larmes.

“Voilà, c’est plus digne de lui, maintenant.” dit-elle simplement.

Elfo comprit. Les croix retournées étaient blasphèmes, elles s’apparentaient au diable plus qu’à Dieu. Alors c’était plus censé que les choses soient ainsi pour la tombe de Luci. Il hocha la tête. Oui, c’était beaucoup mieux.

“Je suis sûr qu’il serait content.” confirma-t-il.

“…Tu vas me manquer, enfoiré…” souffla Bean une dernière fois. Et, à contrecœur, elle se retourna pour rejoindre le carrosse, avec Elfo, pour rentrer au château, en laissant son ami là, tout seul.

* * *

“J’espère que tu es prêt, _Luci_, pour une éternité de souffrance !” 

Une paire de démons de niveau cinq venait de l’attacher à son siège en ricanant. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’on préparait la damnation éternelle d’un ancien démon. Ils étaient honorés et amusés que ce soit à eux que l’on ait accordé ce privilège. Sans compter que tous les démons de l’Enfer avaient entendu parler de Luci et de ce qu’il avait fait pour ramener sur terre une humaine et l’âme d’un Elfe, allant jusqu’à nier sa propre identité pour les sauver. Un tel comportement n’était pas digne d’un démon !

“Allez-y les gars mais je vous préviens, rien de ce que j’ai fait ne me fait honte, alors envoyez.”

Luci ricana. Il avait mené une très longue vie faite de méfaits et de débauche, et il était fier de lui pour toutes les choses horribles qu’il avait accomplies. Incendies criminels, vols, meurtres, harcèlements, il avait une liste interminables de crimes à son actif, et tous étaient ses fiertés. Il était curieux de voir quel film ses anciens paires avaient préparé pour lui, car rien de mauvais ne lui venait à l’esprit.

Les démons finirent de serrer ses sangles à ses poignets, et l’un d’eux lança son film.

“Bonne souffrance,” gloussèrent-ils en partant, le laissant seul face à l’éternité.

Luci se mit à fixer l’écran, persuadé que rien ne pourrait le blesser.

Ce qu’il y vit lui coupa le souffle.

Il se vit étendu sur le sol, à se vider de son sang et de ses forces. Il vit Elfo, qui tentait désespérément de le garder en vie. Il vit en gros plan la souffrance sur son visage, la peur, une panique suffocante. Il aurait ri en temps normal. Mais il ne riait pas.

Il vit Bean, qui se battait férocement. Elle l’avait vu, elle savait qu’il était blessé, mais elle se battait, parce que sinon, elle se ferait tuer aussi, ils se feraient tous tuer. Il la vit transpercer des hommes avec sa lame, sans la moindre once de pitié, et puis dès qu’elle le put, il la vit courir vers lui. Comme elle avait l’air de souffrir, elle aussi. Et au final ils souffraient tous les trois. Lui, de mourir. Eux, de le perdre.

Se sentir mourir avait été une expérience... curieuse. Luci ressentait déjà la douleur lorsqu'il était immortel, mais cela avait été différent. Lorsqu'il avait senti la lame le transpercer, son sang s'était glacé, et un instinct qu'il n'avait jamais eu avant l'avait pétrifié. L'instinct de survie. Il était tombé à terre, il avait senti la blessure pulser contre son flanc. Elfo était arrivé, et à partir de là, tout avait été très flou. Il savait qu'il avait mal, et il avait senti l'engourdissement gagner ses membres, et la fatigue tomber sur lui, inévitable.

Et il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait un jour, car il avait un jour été un démon sans tendresse et sans pitié, mais l’idée de laisser ses amis le pleurer lui faisait du mal. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils souffre, et surtout pas qu’ils souffrent pour lui.

Il avait fait assez de mal dans sa vie pour être haï de l’humanité toute entière pendant plusieurs éternités, et pourtant ces deux-là s’étaient attachés à lui, par il ne savait quel miracle. On s’était attaché à lui, et le temps qu’il avait passé avec cet elfe et cette princesse avait été le plus beau. Cela avait été un bonheur qu’il ne avait même pas qu’il désirait.

Et tout cela lui avait été arraché.

Dans le film, il vit la vie quitter ses yeux, juste avant que Bean ne le touche. Il était mort avant de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Il la vit s’effondrer en larmes, et pleurer pour lui comme on n’avait jamais pleuré pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux, et une larme s’évapora. S’en était trop, il ne pouvait pas voir ça. C’était trop de souffrance, et il ne voulait pas voir Bean souffrir. Pas comme _ça_.

Mais c’était tout ce qu’il verrait désormais, pour l’éternité.

Son enfer personnel, ce qui le torturerait à jamais, c’était d’avoir perdu ses amis, et de savoir qu’ils souffriraient pour lui aussi longtemps qu’ils vivraient.

Il n’aurait pas pu connaître pire torture.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et la scène recommençait. Il vit le visage de Bean, et se mordit la lèvre.

“Tu vas me manquer, enfoirée…”

Ce n’était que le début de son éternité.

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis neuf ans que j'écris des fanfictions, j'ai toujours adoré faire mourir des personnages. Je trouve que c'est des histoires intéressantes.
> 
> Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais partie pour écrire du Luci x Elfo à la base, mais curieusement, à chaque fois que j'essaye d'en écrire, je chavire totalement et ça termine plutôt en Luci/Bean centric. Genre pas relation, mais plus dynamique centrée sur eux deux. J'y peux rien, j'adore leur relation.
> 
> Je suis plutôt contente du résultat de cet écrit, alors j'espère qu'il pourra vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me le dire, ça fait plaisir ! Bye !


End file.
